DESEO NAVIDEÑO 2 (siempre se puede ser feliz)
by Gaby W. Andrew
Summary: Candy decide brindar amor y cariño a un pequeño, que fue abandonado en el hogar de Pony, lo adopta para formar su propia familia. Su único deseo navideño de ambos es ser felices. Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. (Nagita e Igarashi). Aporte para la dinámica del fic. Navideño de Albert y Candy.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno, época actual.**

 **DESEO NAVIDEÑO 2 (siempre se puede ser feliz).**

Candy White, mujer sencilla, trabajadora, emprendedora, terminó su carrera con gran esfuerzo, es fotógrafa profesional, en este momento trabaja para una exclusiva marca de ropa, con el famosísimo diseñador Archibalt Cornwell, él la contrató por ser una fotógrafa original y creativa, nunca había trabajado con mujères fotografas, pero Candy White, lo sorprendió, lleva la fotografia a otro nivel, no sólo capta la imagen sino que atrapa el alma de todo lo que ve. Cuando vio su portafolio, no lo pensó dos veces la contrató de inmediato.

Llevan cinco años trabajando juntos, en un principio, se interesó en ella romanticamente, pero desechó la idea cuando comprendió que jamás tendría una oportunidad y no deseaba perder a un buen elemento. Ahora son grandes amigos, Archie está felizmente casado con la super top model Karen Kreisss, cómo sufrió Archie para que Karen le hiciera caso, ambas mejores amigas, en el staff también laboran Stear Cornwell hermano de Archie, encargado en montar todos los escenarios para lograr el ambiente, un genio en electrónica y sistemas, se encarga de la parte técnica, adecuando locaciones para, lograr fotografias bellísimas, haciendo lucir perfectas las tomas de los modelos. Igualmente casado con Patricia O'Brian, modelo retirada, dado que al nacer sus gemelos, Paty decidió retirarse por que moría por cuidar a sus pequeñitos, no le dolió dejar la fama y la fortuna por ser esposa y madre, son una pareja hermosa, feliz y estable.

Candy era huérfana, fue abandonada cuando era un bebé en el hogar de Pony, nunca fue adoptada, después de que cumplió quince años trabajo y estudio, arduamente ganando una beca completa, la cual le permitió concretar sus estudios a la edad de 18 años, se independizó y ahora tiene un excelente trabajo y un departamento con todas las comodidades, ahora tiene 26 años, y todo un futuro prometedor, vive con Jimmy un hermoso pequeño de cinco años, lo adoptó, adquirió esa responsabilidad por que quedó prendada del pequeño en sus visitas al hogar. La señorita Pony y la hermana María confiaron en que el pequeño estaría en buenas manos, Candy es un magnífico ser humano, con valores que ellas mismas le inculcaron, esto era verdad, Candy adoraba al pequeño y le brindaba una vida llena de amor y una excelente educación. Para Candy fue el inicio de su propia familia.

El pequeño Jimmy cursaba el tercer grado de preescolar, adoraba a su mamita Candy, se declaró su protector, tenía miedo de perder a su mami, por eso siempre le espantaba a todos sus pretendientes, tenía miedo de que se casara y al tener a otros hijos propios lo dejara de amar. Les ha hecho la vida imposible a un par, como ha Terry Grandchester, ese hombre nunca le gustó para su mamita, desde que lo conoció supo que no era el indicado.

 **Flash back**

Candy tenía varios meses de relación con Terry, todavía no lo había presentado, a Jimmy, Candy no consideraba estable esa relación, le tenía cariño y le gustaba mucho, dado que Terry era sumamente atractivo. Terry quería conocer más a fondo su vida a de su querida novia, así que al llevar más de seis meses saliendo, era justo enterarlo de que era madre.

Pero todo salió muy mal, el pequeño jimmy estaba por cumplir los cinco años, pero muy despierto para su edad, el vivir en un orfanato te hace ver la triste realidad, cuando Terry supo de que Candy tenía un hijo, no le pareció del todo bien, pero le encantaba esta mujer, que hizo a un lado sus juicios.

Candy ya había hablado con su pequeño.

\- Jimmy, cariño... hoy tenemos visitas.

\- Vendrán la señorita Pony y la hermana María? Preguntó Jimmy, de vez en cuando su madres la visitaban.

\- No, cariño... es un amigo. Candy dudó en decir que era algo más.

\- ¿Un amigo?

\- Sí, cariño un amigo y quiero que lo conozcas, así que te portarás educadamente. A Jimmy se le estrujo el corazón y se puso enojado.

\- Sí, mamá... me portare bien. Dijo Jimmy pero no cumpliría.

\- Jimmy, es en serio, quiero que te portes bien y nada de travesuras. Comentó Candy intentando ser firme.

\- Sí, nada de travesuras. Jimmy había prendido fuego a sus pantalones con su amigo, Niel Legan. Jimmy nada más verlo, le cayó pésimo, le hizo pasar un mal rato y jamás regresó, en ese entonces sólo la estaba pretendiendo y se safo rápido del compromiso.

Tocaron a la puerta y Jimmy inmediatamente fue a abrir. Candy seguía arreglandose, se había entretenido cocinando, lo había invitado a merendar.

\- Hola, peque... ¿está Candy? Preguntó Terry, Jimmy lo escaneo.

\- Tiene cara de presumido, me cae mal. Pensó Jimmy.

\- ¿Qué pasa chico? Eres mudo o ¿que?. Dijo Terry sangron. - A parte de sangron, menso. Seguía analizandolo.

\- No soy mudo, tú debes ser Tom, ¿verdad?. Contestó Jimmy, enfadandolo. Terry abrió inmediatamente los ojos, no le pareció bien ese comentario.

\- ¿Tom?. Le preguntó Terry.

\- ¡Ups! Perdón, metí la pata, ¿quien eres?. Preguntó Jimmy inocente. Tom, era su tío hermano de Candy, crecieron juntos en el orfanato. Jimmy dijo ese nombre para molestarlo. En eso salió Candy a recibirlo.

\- Terry, pasa... invitó Candy.

\- Jimmy, cariño... ¿qué te he dicho acerca de no abrir la puerta?.

\- Lo se, no lo vuelvo hacer. Contestó Jimmy con una tierna sonrisa.

\- Pasa Terry, mira te presento al amor de mi vida, es mi pequeño Jimmy, mi adoración. Presentó Candy. - Saluda Cariño.

\- Buenas tardes señor. Saludo Jimmy.

\- Hola pequeño... soy Terry el novio de tú mami. - Es lo que tú crees. Pensó Jimmy, declarando la guerra.

Pasaron al interior del hogar, Terry pudo apreciar lo hogareña que es Candy, eso le gustó demasiado, imaginó a Candy, siendo su mujer y atentiendole a cuerpo de Rey.

Candy apreció la indiferencia que se mostraban ambos, sólo esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto. Merendaron riquísimo.

\- Candy, realmente me sorprendes, cocinas riquísimo, no solo eres, una gran profesionista, si no que eres excelente ama de casa. Omitió lo de gran madre. Candy sintió su comentario un poco zoes. Jimmy estaba planeando como molestarle.

\- Mami, ¿me puedo retirar?. Preguntó Jimmy.

Sí, cariño. Jimmy se despidió. Terry apenas contestó el saludo. A Candy no le pasó desapercibido ese detalle.

Jimmy, saco de su pesera, a Goliat, una hermosa Tarántula inofensiva. Se la regaló su tío Tom le quitó sus colmillos para que no lo pícara aunque no era venenosa si te picaba dolía demasiado.

\- Mi pequeña Goliat... no me falles. Jimmy salió y escuchó cuando Candy, le explicaba quién era Tom. - ¡Rayos! Pensó Jimmy. Candy ofrecio café a Terry y el aceptó, Candy lo dejó solo en la sala, Terry vio como se acercaba su pequeño.

\- ¿Qué pasó chamaco? ¿No te ibad a dormir? Preguntó Terry de mal modo.

\- Me gustaría enseñarte algo Terry. Dijo Jimmy.

\- Que más da. Dijo Terry fastidiado.

\- Mi amor, déjalo... Dime Jimmy, ¿qué me quieres enseñar?. Jimmy traía una cajita roja.

\- ¿Eres valiente? Preguntó Jimmy.

\- Sí, soy muy valiente. Presumido.

\- ¿te asustan las arañas? Preguntó Jimmy.

\- No, para nada. Contestó Terry

\- ¡Que bien!, a mi mami tampoco. Jimmy se acercó aprisa antes de que su mami lo detuviera.

\- Te presento a Goliat. Dijo Jimmy abriendo la cajita, Goliat inmediatamente brinco al pecho de Terry, a Goliat no le gustaba estar encerrado en una caja, por eso en cuanto le abrió la caja saltó. Terry al ver tremendo tarantulon. Gritó horrible.

\- ¡AAAAAAH! QUITAMELA, QUITAMELA,. Goliat caminaba en su pecho. Terry dejó de moverse puesto que la Tarántula se posó entre su barbilla y nariz, Terry la miraba fijamente, podía apreciar lo peluda y sus tres horribles ojos. Candy llegó rápido. Vio a Terry acostado en su sofa con Goliat en el rostro y Jimmy muerto de risa.

\- Jimmy... ¡Por Dios! Quitale a Goliat. Pero Jimmy moría de risa. Candy dejó la charola con los cafes, y fue hacia él. Retiró a Goliat.

\- Terry, disculpa... Pero, no te preocupes es inofensiva, estas no son venenosas, es su mascota de Jimmy. Terry pálido como el papel, con la boca reseca.

\- Le dejas tener una Tarántula, por ¿mascota?

\- Sí, como te dije es inofensiva,. Jimmy, sabes que no todas las personas nos gustan las arañas.

\- Pero, yo le pregunté si no tenía miedo y él me dijo que no. Contestó inocente.

\- Preguntaste arañas, no este monstruo asqueroso. Contestó Terry todavía temblando de miedo.

\- Cariño, ya es tarde, te llevaré a descansar. Dijo Candy. - Terry, lo siento llevaré a Jimmy a descansar. Terry asintió.

\- Pequeño demonio, no podrás conmigo. Pensó Terry.

Así pasaron los dias, Terry y Jimmy en guerra, Terry molestaba a Jimmy cada que abrazaba a su mami, Jimmy, lo mojada, le ponía sal a su café, le puso una pelota de tenis al baño, cuando Terry entró hacer sus necesidades, al bajar la palanca se desbordó el baño con sus heces, Candy tuvo que limpiar y Terry estaba avergonzado.

\- Esta me la pagas escuincle estúpido. Pensó molestó.

Ante sus ojos Candy salía airoso, todo eran accidentes, y eso molestaba a Terry. Un día llegó Terry temprano a casa, Candy le dijo a Jimmy que abriera la puerta, le dijo que era Terry, Candy se estaba terminando de bañar.

\- Jimmy, cariño... fíjate por la mirilla si es Terry abres la puerta. Gritó Candy. - Dile que me esperé.

\- Sí, mamita. Contestó Jimmy. Quería jugarle otra broma. Pero Terry se dio cuenta.

Al abrir la puerta Terry, se percató que Jimmy tramaba algo.

\- Dice mi mami que la esperes. Terry se sonrio y vio la oportunidad para reprender a Jimmy.

\- ¡Hey! Escuincle mocoso, desde ya te digo, que cuando me case con tu madre, sabrás lo que es aprender buenos modales.

Le dijo Terry tomandole del brazo, Jimmy sintió miedo. Y se paralizó al fin pequeño.

\- Te advierto que si me causas dolores de cabeza, te mandaré a un internado, nada más me case con tu madre, no nos estorbaras. Dijo amenazante.

\- TERRY, SUELTA INMEDIATAMENTE, A MI HIJO... Gritó Candy, lo había escuchado todo. Terry, lo soltó. Jimmy lloroso se acercó a su mami.

\- Candy yo... quiso hablar.

\- Terry, vete de mi casa, se que mi pequeño, ocasionó situaciones, pero si tú como adulto no le tienes paciencia y te igualas con un pequeño y en lugar de ganartelo lo, ¡amenazas!. Jamás lo mandaría a un internado. Terry, doy por terminada nuestra relación... no eres el indicado. Terry se quedó mudo y se fue.

Candy sabía que Jimmy, se portaba así, tenía miedo de que ella lo abandonará o lo dejará de querer, sus padres aunque vivos lo abandonaron en el hogar, por que no lo querían, eran unos vagos e irresponsables, adictos. Les estorbaba, Jimmy tenía tres años, supo que sus padres no lo querían. Por eso Candy comprendía su comportamiento. Su pequeño necesitaba amor mucho amor.

 **Final Flash back.**

Desde ese momento se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a su pequeño y su trabajo, no pensaría en nadie más, no quería hacer sufrir a su Jimmy, no le impondría a un padrastro y menos hoy en día que el maltrato y abusos están a la orden del día. Así, que se prometió no pensar en el amor. Antes que nada era madre y su responsabilidad es para su hermoso hijo.

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas les dejo mi nuevo proyecto, espero sea de su agrado. Aporte del fic. Navideño, Albert y Candy. Se acerca Navidad así que estoy en modo navideño jajajajaja. Saludos a todas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Fic navideño, aporte para la dinámica. Mundo alterno época actual.**

 **Vacaciones decembrinas**

Jimmy había salido de vacaciones, a Candy no le gustaba dejarlo al cuidado de nadie, se lo llevaba a con ella a su trabajo. Por la amistad que tenía Candy con Archie, gozaba de ese privilegio, Jimmy la acompañaba, todos vueltos locos por una importante campaña, la locación estaba repleto de hermosos modelos, hombres y mujeres, Archie contrataba sólo lo mejor de lo mejor, entre ellos estaba la famosísima, Annie Britter, había pisado los mejores lugares, una belleza, alta castaña y hermosos ojos azules, cuerpo de diosa, era la imagen de victoria secret, pero tenía una mala actitud era presumida y altanera, se sentía que mundo no la merecía. Y más ahora que andaba de novio con un importante, empresario William Albert Andrew, se les había visto juntos últimamente. Este hombre eran un forrazo, guapísimo, rubio, ojos azules y cuerpazo de adonis. Para Candy era muy difícil fotografiar a esta mujer, siempre se quejaba de todo, hacia difícil trabajar con ella. A Candy le molestaba retratarla, pero era su trabajo y ni hablar tenía que lirear, con está diva.

Candy estaba alistandose para salir y daba indicaciones al pequeño Jimmy, el dia de hoy sería sumamente pesado, estaría ocupada todo el día, le preocupaba dejar a Jimmy, sólo tanto tiempo, pero la chamba es chamba y debí a cumplir.

\- Jimmy cariño, debes comportarte bien, estaré ocupada todo el tiempo, promete que no vas armar de las tuyas, recuerda lo importante que es esto para nosotros, se que es aburrido para ti, pero no me gusta dejarte al cuidado de nadie, ¿llevas tus cuadernillos de dibujos e historietas? Preguntó Candy. Jimmy adoraba dibujar y era fan de los cómics, su favorito Spider Man. Jimmy la escuchaba con atención, adoraba a su Mamita.

\- Lo prometo, me portare bien y si llevo todo. Contestó Jimmy sincero.

\- Muy bien cariño, te quedarás en mi cubículo, iré de vez en vez, y en mi descansó paseamos un rato en la locación, ¿te parece?. Preguntó Candy.

\- Sí mami, se hará como tu dices. A Candy le enternecia sus respuestas. Candy sabía que era un niño muy bueno, pero era receloso y desconfiado. A sufrido demasiado a su corta edad, cuando llegó al hogar de Pony, tan pequeño y con traumas, sus padres adictos se drogaban delante de él, pasaban horas enagenados por los efectos de las drogas y se olvidaban de él, llegó desnutrido y aunque tenía sólo dos años, desgraciadamente sus recuerdos minaron, su alegría, al pasar de los dias el pequeño se recuperó, Candy se encargó de sacarlo adelante y se encariñaron ambos y Candy tomó la decisión de adoptarlo. Ahora a sus cinco añitos, es muy apegado a ella, le es difícil confiar en los hombres, pero es por que su padre a punto drogado, golpeaba a su madre, y al ver algún hombre cerca de ella, le da miedo que suceda esto, es un mecanismo de defensa, por que Jimmy no recuerda esas cosas, pero su psique sabe que sucedieron.

Candy llegó a la locación, venía manejando su minicooper color plata, se estaciono y vio como llegaba Annie con su apuesto rubio, en un auto Ferrari rojo, de super lujo. Candy ya los había visto en revistas y periódicos en sociales, le pareció un hombre demasiado atractivo, pensó que era todo un pecado, pero cuando lo supo de novio de la Britter, se desilusiono, e hizo un juicio de él. Lo catalogó como snob y vanal. Bajaron del auto, al mismo tiempo que ellos. Vio como Annie se le pegaba como lapa al bello rubio, y con voz chillona le decía.

\- Gracias amorcito, pasas un rato para que me veas en acción. Invitó Annie.

\- No, debo irme. Contestó el rubio. Annie vio a Candy y a su chiquillo. Y le plantó tremendo beso, pero el rubio la esquivo, Annie solo logró besar su mejilla. En realidad no eran novios, eran buenos amigos de la infancia, cuando podían salían y se divertían, Annie si quería algo más pero él solo le tenía cariño, los medios de comunicación asumieron una relación y no lo desmintieron, la quería como una hermana, solo eso.

. El rubio se incomodó no correspondió a esa efusividad. Más por que había un pequeño presente. Annie Amor se enfadó.

\- Hey, ¿qué ven ustedes? Preguntó Annie altanera. -¡Ah! Eres tú Candy, espero que ahora si hagas un buen trabajo, la verdad no se por que Archie se empeñe en decir que eres buena fotógrafa. Dijo Annie zoes.

El rubio miró a Candy, la recorrió con su mirada. Candy era sumamente hermosa.

Candy era alta, no como las modelos, pero alta 1.70 mts. Con mega cuerpazo, cintura esbelta, piernas y caderas generosas, glúteos de infarto, su belleza era natural, se le veía sumamente bella sin maquillaje. Su manera de vestir sencilla y comoda pero siempre tan presentable. El día de hoy, portaba unos leggins con botas altas, un bluson, verde botella, enmarcada su bella figura, su cabello recogido en una trenza francesa, dejando ver un hermoso rostro perfilado.

Albert no pudo evitar sentir atracción por está hermosa mujer, se le veía sumamente, atractiva.

Candy hizo caso omiso a las puyas de Annie. -Vamos cariño. Dijo Candy tomando de la manita a su pequeño. Jimmy asintió.

\- Creo que no podré cumplir mi promesa, está flaca sacó boleto. Pensó Jimmy planeando su próxima travesura.

El rubio vio como se alejaban. - ¡Qué bella mujer! Pensó. Annie, no le pasó desapercibido las miradas de Albert hacia Candy, pero de inmediato deshecho la idea de que su William, pudiera siquiera poner los ojos en ella. - Will, pasa un momento, conoce por favor como es mi mundo. Invitó Annie.

William aceptó, pero solo por ver a esa rubia despampanante. - Ok, pasaré solo un momento. Annie, se emocionó quería presumir a su novio falso. Ellos en realidad no eran novios, se conocían desde la infancia eran grandes amigos, él no la veía de otra manera, solo sentía cariño de hermanos, pero Annie vivía enamorada de él, no habían sacado del error a los medios, acerca del supuesto noviazgo. Entraron, a la locación y fueron el centro de miradas por todos, el rubio buscaba con la mirada, a esa mujer rubia, pero no la encontraba. Algunas modelos se acercaron a ellos.

\- Annie, no nos presentaras a tu novio. Dijo Eliza una atractiva pelirroja. Annie estaba por contestar.

\- Hola, soy Willian y... No soy novio de Annie, somos amigos. Contesto Willian. Annie casi le da el soponcio al escucharlo. Las chicas se quedaron de a seis dado lo dicho por los medios. William, abrazo a Annie, - los medios inventaron eso, nosotros nos conocemos desde niños, yo la veo como una hermana. Confirmó William. Annie quería que se la tragara la tierra. Las demás chicas se burlaron internamente de Annie, tan presumida y solo la veían como hermana. Annie se sintió fatal, le dolió demasiado que sacara del error.

Archie entró, tirando órdenes a diestro y siniestro. En eso entró Candy, había instalado a Jimmy. - Querida que bueno que llegas, iniciemos el tiempo es oro, y esto urge. Dijo Archie abrazando a Candy. William al verla más de cerca se quedó, maravillado, si de lejos le pareció bella, de cerca le pareció un ángel.

\- Chicas y chicos, vayan a sus camerinos, alistense... Tienen veinte minutos. Annie y las chicas sé retiraron rápido. Pero antes.

\- William, no te vayas, por favor. Quédate un rato más para que veas mi trabajo. Dijo Annie. William asintió.

\- Me quedaré solo un momento, tengo que ir a la oficina. Annie asintió y se fue. William solo aceptó quería ver cómo era este mundo y ver cómo trabajaba esta gran fotógrafa. Annie siempre hablaba mal de ella. Además que quería, deleitarse con su belleza.

Candy lo vio, se puso nerviosa. -¿qué hace aquí? Pensaba Candy. Albert se sentó tras bastidor, observaria todo. Candy estaba acomodando su equipo de fotografía, acomodando la iluminación, Stear había acondicionado todo, había creado seis escenarios, una piscina, la recreación de una playa, una selva, una pista de hielo, entre otros, a Archie le gustaba recrear sus locaciones, se ahorraba un dineral en viajes, y no exponía a sus modelos a incomodidades, los empresarios les convenía así, todos ganaban. Todo el trabajo era profesional, estaban promocionando, ropa y estilo, de acuerdo a la ocasión, desde trajes de baño, ropa Safari, de invierno, todo era temático no sólo modelaban actuaban. Todo original y diferente.

Albert observaba a este hermoso ángel, veía como acomodaba su equipo de cámaras, se veía tan profesional. Aparecieron todos, ataviados, Annie no estaba iría de última. No podría quedarse más tiempo. Debía retirarse. Quería saludar a Candy, pero llegó Archie, histérico dando órdenes de nuevo. - Será otro día. Pensó. William. Candy sentía su mirada, pero seguía en lo suyo, pero no pudo evitar voltear a verlo, William sonrió y le guiño un ojo. Candy se sonrojó demasiado y continuó con lo suyo. Albert iría al camerino de Annie a despedirse. En el caminó vio al pequeño que venía con la bella rubia. Jimmy, había visto donde se había metido la flaca huesuda. Cuando Candy lo dejo en su cubículo, inmediatamente salió y vio donde se metia, la huesuda, Candy lo surtió de golosinas y sus favoritas eran los chicles, se metió a la boca una gran cantidad y comenzó a masticar y masticar se daría prisa. Al tener ya una gran masa de chicle pegajoso, fue al camerino de esa bruja. Annie utilizaría varios cambios de ropa y pelucas, así que Jimmy se estaba escabuyendo para no ser visto. William lo vio y le causó gracia verlo caminar sigilosamente. - ¿Qué tramará este pequeño? Se preguntó William. Vio como entró al camerino de su amiga, no tardó mucho en salir, pero se quedó espiando. De repente se escucharon unos horribles gritos. Vio como Jimmy se tapaba la boca para no soltar la carcajada.

\- NOOOOO, MI CABELLO MI HERMOSO CABELLO... Gritaba Annie desquiciada. Jimmy se dio vuelta corriendo y se estrelló con William.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Oh!. Dijo Jimmy asustado. En eso llegaron todos, al escuchar a una histérica mujer. No repararon en William y Jimmy, William vio miedo en los ojitos del pequeño. - Ven, antes de que sepan que fuiste tú. Le dijo Albert divertido guiñando un ojo. Jimmy respiró aliviado. Y se adentraron en el cubículo de Candy.

 **Continuará.**

 **Hola chicas espero que esten pasando excelente inicio de semana, les dejo actualización. Agradezco su comentarios y apoyo para está historia. Besos a todas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo a sus creadores. Fic. Navideño de Albert y Candy.**

 **Flechazo**

Annie, continuaba gritando histericamente, Candy en su interior sabía que Jimmy había hecho de las suyas. Annie al ponerse una de las pelucas para decidir cuál usaría, al retirarla, se dio cuenta de la gran masa de chicle pegajoso, dándose cuenta de que su hermoso cabello estaba tupido de goma de mascar. Todos presentes reían por lo chusco de la situación, además de que se alegraban dado que Annie es insufrible y lo merecía por ser una arrogante y presumida.

Archie trataba de consolar a su modelo estrella.

\- ¡Traigan hielo, aceite de oliva... unas tijeras! Ordenaba Archie enbarrando más el chicle.

\- ¡Por Dios Annie! ¿Qué hacías mascando chicle? Preguntó Archie histérico.

\- Yo no tengo ese mal hábito, alguien de ustedes lo hizo... ¡LARGUENSE! BOLA DE ENVIDIOSOS, SEGURAMENTE ALGUNA DE USTEDES HIZO ESTO, POR QUE NO SOPORTAN QUE SOY MEJOR QUE TODAS. Dijo Annie lógica, dado que en el mundo del modelaje se estilaba así, se hacían maldades entre las rivales.

Candy se escabullo sigilosamente, antes de que Annie la viera y dijera algo respecto a Jimmy. Entró a su cubículo. - Jimmy ahora si estás en proble... Candy se calló abruptamente, se percató de la presencia de cierto rubio sexy. Se quedó con la boca abierta. Los vio a ambos hojeando los comics que Jimmy había llevado.

\- Mami, mira a mi nuevo amigo, también es fan de SPIDER-MAN. Dijo Jimmy entusiasmado.

\- Hola. Saludo William. Candy solo podía hacer una completa Ó con su boca, asombrada por tener frente a tan apuesto hombre. Candy al verlo mas de cerca, apreció unos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo, su mirada era dulce y tierna. Si cuerpo se paralizó, su corazón acelerado, sintió un mariposeo en su estómago, este hombre la ponía extremadamente nerviosa.

\- Tranquila Candy, sólo es un ser humano igual que todos, bueno un atractivo y sexy ser humano. Pensó Candy recorriendo con su mirada todo su cuerpo. Candy se obligó a concentrarse. Albert se sonrió ante el escrutinio al que fue sometido. Ambos se perdieron en sus miradas y Candy se sonrojó demasiado.

\- Jimmy, dime... ¿qué has estado todo el tiempo aquí?. Preguntó Candy dudosa. Enfocándose en Jimmy, no podía sostener la mirada a este bello adonis. Albert no dejaba de mirarla. - Esta muy linda, me gusta. Pensó Albert escaneando sin reparo. Candy sentía la mirada de Albert, se sentía tan cohibida como excitada y emocionada.

\- Sí, ¿por qué?. Contestó Jimmy seguro. Pero sin dejar de verlos a ambos. Vio como Albert miraba a su mamita y por alguna extraña razón eso no le molestaba.

\- Quizás este güerejo sea el indicado. Pensó Jimmy cabilando. Cuando chocó con este tipo pensó que estaría perdido y lo acusaria con todos, pero fue lo contrario, Albert lo encontró sumamente divertido. Y lo ayudó a salir de esta. Cuando entraron al cubículo de Candy, Albert se carcajeo con ganas por la diablura. Jimmy le preguntó por que lo ayudaba y Albert solo le dijo eres solo un niño, no hiciste nada malo, además le dijo también que cuando era pequeño hacia bastantes travesuras. Jimmy se sonrió y se relajó y en agradecimiento le enseñó sus cómics.

\- Creo que le daré una oportunidad. Se dijo así mismo Jimmy.

\- ¿Eso es verdad? Preguntó Candy dudosa. Albert al verla así, le causaba ternura, su voz era dulce y sin un ápice de enojo, le pareció una madre tierna y amable, Albert se preguntó a que edad tendría a Jimmy, se le veía tan joven e inocente.

\- Qué bellos ojos. Pensó Albert embelezado.

\- Sí, Jimmy te está diciendo la verdad, lo vi hace un rato, se asomaba, lo salude y me invitó a ver su colección de cómics y nos entretuvimos viéndolos. Contestó William rápido dado que vio a Candy dudosa.

Candy no creía ni media palabra, Jimmy jamás confiaba en los hombres, pero no quería tener problemas con Archie que estaba histérico por lo ocurrido con su modelo estrella. Al verlos a ambos se dio cuenta que estaban en complicidad, se sintió conmovida, era la primera vez que Candy veía a Jimmy confiado a un hombre, lo veía sonreír, su pequeño siempre tan protector, y temeroso. Candy iba a decir algo...

\- Pero, que mal educado soy, no me he presentado, Albert mucho gusto.

\- ¿Albert? No se llama ¿William?. Preguntó Candy.

-Sí, me llamo William Albert Andrew, pero para los amigos soy solo Albert. Contestó extendiendo su mano hacia ella. Candy también extendió su mano.

\- Yo soy Candy White. Contestó nerviosa, si este hombre le imponía se sentía, nerviosa y excitada. Albert la sintió temblar, llevó su mano a sus labios besandole. Candy sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba, experimentó deseo, placer y su corazón se estrujo.

Albert, al sentir la suavidad de su piel se sintió hechizado, quería conocerla mas. Estaban perdidos en su momento, fueron interrumpidos, tocaron en su cubículo, era Archie.

\- Candy cariño, todo está solucionando, la pobre de Annie tuvo que cambiar de look, su cabello un desastre, pero no se pudo rescatar gran cosa lo bueno que, deben usar pelucas, pero la pobre está destrozada. Quería demandarnos pero accedí a pagar sus futuras vacaciones y aceptó. Dijo Archie sin respirar. Al fin reparó en Albert.

\- William, la pobre Annie pregunta por ti, debes dar apoyo a tu novia. Dijo Archie. - Vamos Candy, el tiempo es oro. Albert estaba por desmentir ese hecho, pero Candy se acercó a Jimmy. - Cariño, ya no salgas de aquí, por favor, regreso más tarde ¿vale?. Dijo Candy en susurro.

\- Pero, ¿qué me pasa?. Anda de novio con esa, flaca escurrida. Y yo casi poniéndome de rodillas ante él.

\- Pero, que estoy diciendo, pienso como si estuviera celosa, lo que sea de cada quien Annie es terriblemente hermosa. Tal para cuál. Pensó Candy desanimada.

\- Sí, mamita. Contestó Jimmy. Salió con Archie. Jimmy hizo muecas.

\- ¿La huesuda es tu novia?. Preguntó Jimmy directo. Albert sonrió.

\- No, amiguito, no es mi novia es mi amiga, somos como hermanos. Jimmy se alegró.

\- Jimmy, portate bien, ¿vale?. Si te portas bien te llevaré al cine a ver SPIDER-MAN REGRESÓ A CASA. le dijo Albert guiñando un ojo.

\- ¿De verdad me llevarás a ver la película? Preguntó Jimmy gustoso.

\- Bueno, a menos que tu papá, te vaya a llevar. Indagó Albert. Quería saber si Candy estaba con alguien. Casada no lo estaba puesto que no traía anillo. Pero igual tenía a alguien, era mejor indagar.

\- No, solo somos mami y yo. Contestó Jimmy. A Albert le vino el alma al cuerpo. Pero no pasó desapercibida la tristeza de Jimmy.

\- Sí, se estrena este próximo viernes, así que obedece a tu mami, ¿de acuerdo?

Jimmy asintió y Albert salió del cubículo, pasó de largo, no tenía ganas de chutarse el drama de su amiga. Sabía lo insufrible que era. - Candy... que bella eres. Pensó.

 **Continuará.**

 **Chicas les dejo actualización, espero sea de su agrado. Saludos a todas. Les comento de mi nuevo proyecto.**

 **UNA BODA VAQUERA... en esta ocasión la pareja es de el guapísimo Tom y la malcriada de Eliza. Espero se pasen a leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Nagita e igarashi. Historia para la dinámica navideña solo Albert y Candy.**

 **Un paseo inolvidable parte uno.**

El día había sido de locos, pero a pesar de todo, fue un éxito las fotos, los clientes quedarían satisfechos por el trabajo. La pesada de Annie estaba que no la calentaba el sol. Su cabello arruinado y saber que Albert se fue sin despedirse, estuvo más volátil de lo normal, de todo se quejaba, Candy tuvo que repetir varias veces las tomas por que su Majestad no quedaba conforme, Archie tuvo que sacar su voz de mando y autoridad para calmarla. Solo así dejo dejó de fastidiar a todos. Jimmy tuvo bastante suerte en no ser señalado como el autor intelectual, Annie juró y perjuro que habían sido las otras modelos envidiosas. Por esa parte Candy respiró tranquila, Jimmy no salió de su cubículo para nada, por eso Candy supo que su pequeño tramo todo eso. Aunque quería molestarse y castigarlo le causó risa todo lo ocurrido, Annie merecía está lección, su ego y vanidad la tenía por los aires. Pero de lo que sí estaba segura era que debía hablar con su pequeño. Por muy mal que nos caiga una persona no podemos andar como Ángel castigador.

Candy iba rumbo a su cubículo, ya eran las siete de la tarde, recogeria sus cosas y se marcharía a descansar. Ve a Karen esposa de Archie y muy amiga de ella.

\- Hola Candy, ¿cómo estás? Saludó contenta.

\- Karen que gusto verte, estoy bien y ¿tú?. Regresó el saludo.

\- Estoy maravillosamente genial, vengo por mi esposo, lo llevaré a cenar, pero me acabo de enterar por las chicas, de que la diva quedó calva del copete, jajajajajajaja quise saludarla y está echa una furia jajajajajaja me perdí de todo el espectáculo. Dijo divertida. Candy se sonrió.

\- Así es, si antes era pedante ya te has de imaginar, fue difícil trabajar con ella otra vez. Contestó Candy exhausta.

\- También me enteré por las chicas que el flamante novio la desmintió ante todos acerca de su "supuesto noviazgo".

\- ¿Supuesto noviazgo? Preguntó Candy demasiado emocionada para su gusto.

\- Sí, ya sabes lo que decían las revistas que ella estaba liada con el bombón de bombones. Chiton no le digas a mi amor que encuentro guapísimo a otro que no sea él, jajajajaja. Eliza me dijo que no son novios que él se presentó como su casi hermano.

\- ¿En serio?. Preguntó otra vez Candy, su corazón se estrujo de emoción, pero trató de controlarse. No lo puedo creer, todo mundo dice que son pareja, en mi opinión hacen hermosa pareja. Contestó Candy con un nudo en su estómago, pero no quería dar más importancia a esto, dado que no son amigos y mucho menos serían algo mas. - Pero, me alegra que no esté con ella, es una pésima persona, creo que lo juzgue mal. Pensó Candy reconociendo lo prejuiciosa que fue.

\- Sí, Annie presumió su relación con todos, de hecho dijo que pronto se comprometeria con él, jajajaja me hubiera encantado ver la cara de esa arrogante jajajaja cuando el pimpoyo dijo que se crecieron juntos y la veía como una hermana. Jajajaja. Reía Karen, no la soportaba, Annie siempre coqueteando con su esposo, por eso no la soportaba, dejó de hacerlo cuando le puso los puntos sobre las íes.

 _ **Retrospectiva**_

 _Annie le coqueteaba descaradamente a Archie, sólo para picar a Karen. Archie no hacía caso alguno, pero Karen no podía soportar más esos detalles._

 _\- Annie. La abordó Karen._

 _\- Sí... Contestó burlona. Karen la tomó del brazo haciéndole manita de puerco. Annie quiso gritar._

 _\- Te callas, por qué no me tentare el corazón para romperte tu mano huesuda. Annie sofoco el grito de dolor._

 _\- Así que solo te lo diré una vez mas... deja de estar de suripanta con mi marido, por que para la siguiente no habrá advertencia, no querrás que arañe tu bello rostro o ¿sí?. Y no te quiero de chillona y chismosa, respecto a esto, no te vuelvas a meter conmigo y con mi hombre, ¡capish!. Le dijo Karen retorciendole la mano._

 _\- Sí, está bien... sueltame, me lastimas. Contestó Annie, con miedo._

 _Después de ese día jamás volvió con las puyas._

 _ **Final de retrospectiva**_

Karen recordó lo ocurrido y se rió con mas ganas.

\- Pero no sabes lo que me alegra que nada le salga bien a esta diva de pacotilla. Completó Karen riendo. Candy solo podía pensar que ese hermoso hombre no andaba con la huesuda como le decía Jimmy. Ya no me caes tan mal. Pensó Candy.

\- Bueno querida, me despido jajajajajaja ya tendi chisme jajajajaja, nos vemos después, me saludas a Jimmy. Se despidió Karen abrazando a Candy. Le caía super bien, le encantaba su personalidad tan fresca y sincera.

\- Adiós Karen, cuídate. Contestó Candy retomando su camino. Entró a su cubículo y vio a su pequeño, se había quedado dormido en un pequeño sillón que tenía. Le daba gracias a la vida por tener a este hermoso ángel con ella, desde que lo adoptó ya no se siente sola. Levantó a su pequeño, salió y lo acomodó en el asiento trasero. Manejó e iba pensando en cierto rubio. - No debe ser presumido y arrogante, no después de solapar la travesura de mi pequeño. Pensó Candy divertida. Candy llegó a su apartamento, dejo a Jimmy, en su cama. Lo mejor era que tendría todo el fin de semana libre, dado que al trabajar largas horas el día de hoy rindió frutos y se merecían esos días. Aprovecharía para comprar el árbol de Navidad y los adornos, también llevaría a su pequeño, a ver la película de SPIDER MAN, que tanto quería ver, también le compraría sus regalos navideños. Planeaba Candy. Se daría un baño relajante. Antes de entrar al baño, sonó el teléfono de casa, le extrañó demasiado que marcarán, sólo esperaba que el histérico de su jefe, no cambiara los planes. Se fue a contestar.

\- Bueno... sí, ¿Quién habla?.

\- Hola Candy, soy Albert, ¿me recuerdas verdad?. Candy se puso extremadamente nerviosa.

\- Sí, te recuerdo, pero... ¿cómo es que tienes mi número? Preguntó Candy nerviosa y emocionada.

\- Jimmy me lo dio, ¿cómo se portó el campeón?

\- Jimmy, ¿te dio nuestro número?. Preguntó Candy sorprendida.

\- Sí, espero que no te moleste, le prometí llevarlo a ver la película de SPIDER MAN, claro si no te molesta.

Candy no podía creer que estuviera hablando con el adonis y que fuera a llevar a Jimmy al cine.

\- Candy, ¿estas ahí?. Preguntó Albert ya que no escuchó nada.

\- ¡eh! Sí, aquí sigo, explícame como es eso de que vas a llevar a Jimmy al cine.

\- Pues, somos amigos y me dijo que todavía no veía la película y le prometí llevarlo, si no te molesta, claro. Candy no sabía que decir, Jimmy amigo de Albert.

\- Mira, Albert... no tienes por que sentirte comprometido...

\- No es por compromiso, se lo prometi y me gusta cumplir mis promesas, no acepto un no por respuesta, dame tú dirección y mañana pasó por ustedes. Candy Seguía admirada. - Vamos Candy, les prometo que será divertido.

\- Albert, no es necesario... de verdad, además también haré las compras navideñas y...

\- Perfecto, me necesito hacer las compras y tal vez me puedas sugerir y ayudar en lo que compraré. Anda di que sí. Albert convenciendo. Candy se quedó sin argumentos.

\- Está bien, pasa por nosotros. Aceptó Candy derrotada pero emocionada.

\- ¿Qué puede pasar? Pensó Candy. Le dio la dirección y pasaría por ellos a las tres de la tarde.

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas les dejo actualización, espero sea de su agrado. Ya huele a Navidad. Se que me leen de varias partes de México y de otros países... ¿cómo celebran sus fiestas navideñas? Agradezco mucho su apoyo y el tiempo que se toman para leer y comentar. Besos a todas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores.**

 **Un paseo inolvidable parte dos.**

Sábado por la mañana.

Candy estaba preparando el desayuno.

\- Jimmy cariño, ya están listos tus Hot cakes. Llamo Candy. Jimmy se sentó a la mesa.

\- Mmm riquísimos mamita. Eligió.

\- Jimmy, no me creí el cuento ese de que no tuviste que ver con lo que le sucedió a Annie. Jimmy se sonrió y continuo desayunando.

\- Sabes de lo mal que está hacer esas cosas, no me gusta que te portes así,

¿Por qué lo hiciste?.

\- Mami, no me gusta que te traten mal y esa huesuda, habló mal de ti... no me gusta que nadie te diga cosas, me duele. Dijo Jimmy triste. A Candy se le estrujo el corazón.

\- Cariño, debes prometerme que no volverá a ocurrir, no quiero que te preocupes por lo que diga o hagan otras personas, debes ser un niño más bueno de lo que eres.

\- ¿Estás enojada? Preguntó Jimmy.

\- Jamas podría estar enojada contigo, te adoro, pero no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir. ¿Lo prometes? Jimmy asintió y continuo desayunando.

\- Jimmy... tengo que decirte otra cosa, es referente al señor William, él te cubrió con lo de la travesura... ¿cierto?. Jimmy abrió más sus ojitos, se puso nervioso.

\- Sí? Si lo hizo, él me vio salir del camerino de la huesuda.

-Jimmy. .

\- Ok, de Annie, pensé que me acusaria, pero me ayudó y es mi amigo... prometió llevarme al cine, pero yo creo que no lo hará, se ve que es un hombre ocupado. Mami, ¿crees que cumpla su promesa?. Preguntó Jimmy esperanzado. Le partió el corazón y si estaba en duda de salir con Albert, los ojitos de su pequeño le dieron la pauta para hacerlo.

\- Cariño, ¿Te cayó bien verdad?.

\- Sí, me cayó muy bien.

\- Él es... diferente no me ve mal. Contestó Jimmy sincero.

\- Por eso le diste el número de la casa, ¿verdad?.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que le di nuestro número?. Preguntó Jimmy esperanzado.

\- Pues por que habló anoche y pasará por nosotros a las tres, iremos al cine.

\- ¿En serio? Yupiiiii. Gritó Jimmy emocionado. Candy dibujó una gran sonrisa, solo pensaba hacer lo correcto. - ¿Qué puede pasar?. Solo es una salida casual. Pensó autoconvenciendose, pero se sentía nerviosa y cohibida, solo esperaba que todo fuera bien, solo quería dar gusto a Jimmy, solo eso.

Jimmy se bañó y se vistió, cómo lo llevarían a ver SPIDER-MAN, se puso su playera con estampado del hombre araña, ya listo y ansioso por la llegada de su amigo Albert.

\- Mami, ¡a que horas dijo que llegaría mi amigo?. Preguntó Jimmy por enésima vez.

\- A las tres cariño. Contestó Candy divertida mientras se arreglaba. - No se te olvide llevarte tu chamarra, gorro, guantes y bufanda, hará demasiado frío por la tarde noche. Dijo Candy mientras se arreglaba. Tenía infinidad de ropa regada en su cama, no sabía que ponerse, pero optó por algo cómodo y sencillo, se dio cuenta que se estaba arreglando para gustarle a ese guapo rubio, pero entró en razón. - No, sólo seré la de siempre. Pensó Candy y se decidió por el clásico jeans ajustado, botas y un suéter verde igual portaria gorro, guantes y bufanda, claro está cuando la temperatura refresque más. Su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y maquillaje sencillo. Pero a un así Candy no era conciente de lo hermosa que se veía, no necesitaba de nada ostentoso para verse con porte y bellísima.

Se llegó la hora Candy nerviosa y Jimmy inquieto, en eso tocaron la puerta, Candy comenzó a sudar frío, Jimmy corrió hacia la puerta para abrir. En efecto era Albert. Candy se conmovió al verlo también con una playera parecida a la de Jimmy, con estampado del hombre araña. Verlo vestido con jeans y tenis, así tan casual le pareció un simple mortal, siempre portando trajes elegantes de diseñador, pero no dejaba de verse endemoniadamente atractivo. Candy se descoloco demasiado. - ¿Porqué me pongo así de nerviosa?. Pensó Candy recorriendo con la mirada a tan perfecto hombre.

\- Woop! Que padrisima playera, igual que la mía. Dijo Jimmy entusiasmado.

\- Si campeón, como debe de ser, somos fans de el hombre araña y debemos ver la película con nuestras playeras. Contestó Albert entregando a Jimmy una máscara de Spider Man.

\- ¿Es para mi?. Preguntó Jimmy gustoso.

\- Sí, es tuya. Contestó Albert mirando a Candy, se acercó a ella.

\- Hola Candy, estas hermosa. Saludo Albert tomando su mano y depósito un beso. Candy se sintió desfallecer, se puso roja como la grana. No pasó desapercibido para Albert su hermoso rostro enrojecido.

\- Gracias. Solo pudo emitir esa respuesta Candy. Albert pensaba que era una bellísima mujer, admiro esos preciosos ojos verdes, que transmitían paz y felicidad. Su mirada era limpia e inocente, no encontró presunción ni arrogancia. A leguas se veía que esta mujer era dulce y bondadosa, sin maldad.

\- ¿Nos vamos? Preguntó Albert animado.

\- Siiiiiiiii vámonos. Contestó Jimmy felíz. Candy asintió y salieron. Abordaron su camioneta Jeep cuatro por cuatro, Jimmy se sentó en la parte trasera debidamente con su cinturón de seguridad, Albert le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Candy, como todo un caballero. Para no hacer más el ridículo Candy rompió su propia tensión.

\- Está estupenda tu camioneta, siempre quise tener una así. Comentó Candy relajandose. Dibujo una hermosa sonrisa, ahora fue el turno de Albert, verla sonreír sintió desfallecer de emoción.

\- ¡Por todos los Santos! ¡Es hermosa!. Pensó Albert, me siento como un adolecente, no me gusta me encanta. Albert ya la había visto en revistas junto a Archie, le pareció bella, pero verla en vivo y a todo color, era sublime.

\- Cuando gustes, está esta a tu disposición, te la presto cuando quieras. Comentó Albert amable.

\- Gracias Albert, tal vez te tome la palabra. Contestó Candy bromeando.

Albert manejó a un punto donde había un enorme centro comercial, donde había de todo, tiendas departamentales, restaurantes, cinemas, había de todo. Se estaciono bajaron todos. Activó su alarma y entraron a la gran plaza.

\- ¿Qué les gustaría hacer primero?. Preguntó Albert.

\- Pues yo tengo hambre, quiero pizza de peperoni, después quiero ir a jugar video juegos, también quiero patinar en la pista de hielo, después al cine y por último comprar el árbol. Contestó Jimmy entusiasmado. Albert y Candy se rieron por el entusiasmo de Jimmy.

\- Jimmy... quiso objetar Candy.

\- Me parece genial, vamos a comer pizza, muero de hambre también, después haremos todo lo organizado. Interrumpió a Candy.

\- Perfecto, me parece una muy buena idea. Contestó Candy. Entraron a la pizzería se sentaron en una mesa Albert, fue a hacer el pedido. El servicio no tardó demasiado y ya estaban degustando tan delicioso manjar. Candy jamás se preocupaba por su peso, cono a de todo jamás hizo dieta, se mantenia en forma con su clase de pilates, asistía en sus tiempos libres, no podía todos los días pero al menos tomada tres dias a la semana.

Albert le agrado demasiado ver a Candy devorar sin pena alguna sus pedazos de pizza, todas sus citas aunque no demasiadas, se la pasaban picando la comida, el siempre con antojo de hamburguesas o pizza y solo paraba en restaurantes gourmet, no le desagradaban pero de vez en vez le gustaba comer así. Sus citas y amigas siempre obsesionadas con su peso, pero ver a Candy comer así sin preocupación alguna, era otro punto para que le gustará más si eso era posible. Compartieron y hablaron de todo y nada, bromeraron. Candy quedó sorprendida por la química entre Jimmy y Albert, nunca imaginó lo humilde y divertido que es este bello hombre. No sólo es humilde le presta atención a Jimmy, se interesa por su conversación y no por compromiso, se ve que disfruta la compañía de su pequeño. Terminaron de comer y se dirigieron al área de vídeo juegos, Albert recargo una tarjeta para poder disfrutar de varios juegos, se divirtieron como niños, bateando la pelota, encestando el balón de básquet bol, reían y reían, Albert miraba embelezado a Candy, verla disfrutar estas pequeñas cosas, ver como trataba a Jimmy, realmente crecía la admiración hacia ella. Pasaron dos horas entre risas y competencias, pronto empezaría la película.

\- Ya van a dar las seis, pronto comenzará la película, vamos. Dijo Albert.

\- Yupi, por fin veré la película. Gritó Jimmy. Candy se sentía feliz, realmente estaba pasando una linda tarde. Entraron armados con palomas, refrescos, helados y cuanta golosina, Candy quiso pagar las entradas, pero Albert no lo permitió, Jimmy se sentó en medio de ambos y disfrutaron de la película.

Terminó la película alrededor de las ocho y treinta, Jimmy con la pila a todo lo que daba, debían hacer las compras navideñas estaban a dos días de Navidad.

\- Albert, es tiempo de hacer las compras, agradezco de corazón tu tiempo, y...

\- ¿Me estás despidiendo?. Preguntó Albert.

\- No, como crees, pero... tal vez tengas otro compromiso. Contestó Candy esperanzada de que no fuera así.

\- No, no tengo ningún compromiso y si no tienes inconveniente me gustaría acompañarlos.

\- Sí, es una excelente idea. Contestó Jimmy tomandolo de la mano. Se adentraron al centro comercial e hicieron las compras navideñas, parecían una gran familia, todas las dependientas pensaron que eran esposos.

Albert vio como Candy se detuvo en un aparador y observó a Candy como se le iluminaron los ojos por un dije con un ángelito, era de oro. Candy preguntó el precio la señorita se lo mostró y no lo compró. Candy dio las gracias y fue hasta donde estaban ellos. Jimmy y Candy se entretuvieron viendo las luces y esferas para adornar el árbol. Albert aprovechó para comprar ese hermoso dije.

\- Será un perfecto regalo, para ella. Pensó Albert. Le hacía ilusión obsequiarselo. Todo fue tan divertido, pero era hora de regresar a casa, por fin Jimmy dio indicios de cansancio y cayó rendido, Candy lo tomó en brazos pero Albert no lo permitió, el lo cargó, lo recostaron en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Todo lo que compraron lo metieron a la camioneta y el árbol lo amarraron en arriba de la camioneta.

Tomaron rumbo al departamento.

\- Albert no se como agradecerte todo esto, mi pequeño paso una linda tarde, gracias a ti. Agradeció Candy.

\- Candy, lo hice con mucho gusto y créeme que tenía bastante tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien. Contestó Albert sincero.

\- Jimmy la ha pasado mal, siempre temeroso de los hombres, y verle compartir contigo, me emociono sobremanera. Candy se abrió un poco con él. Albert se sorprendió e imagino que quizás su padre los maltrataba a ambos.

\- Candy, no me malinterpretes, ni pienses que me meto en tu vida por morbo, pero... ¿tu esposo, o el padre de Jimmy no convive con él?. Preguntó Albert directo, quería saber que terreno pisaba. Candy no se sorprendió por la pregunta siempre le preguntaban lo mismo y no era un secreto que había adoptado a Jimmy. Albert se avergonzo por ser entrometido.

\- Candy, disculpame no quise ser indiscreto...

\- No, no lo eres... Jimmy no es mi hijo biológico, es mi hijo de corazón, lo adopte. Contestó Candy. Albert se sorprendió demasiado, nunca imagino esto, aunque le parecía muy joven para ser madre, pero ahora saber que había adoptado se acrecentaba su admiración hacia ella.

\- No me equivoqué contigo, eres hermosa por fuera y por dentro. Dijo Albert tomando su mano se la llevó a sus labios y la beso tiernamente.

\- Me gustas Candy. Dijo Albert sin soltarla. Guardaron silencio todo lo que duró el camino, pero Albert no le soltó la mano y Candy con el corazón acelerado de felicidad. - Albert, me gustas, me gustas tanto. Pensó Candy.

 **Continuará.**

 **Chicas les dejo actualización, estoy en recta final, a dos capítulos para terminar está historia... ¿qué pasará con los rubios? ¿Será el inicio de un gran amor?. Gracias por su apoyo. Saludos a todas. Besos...**


	6. Chapter 6

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A SUS CREADORES. APORTE NAVIDEÑO DE ALBERT Y CANDY.**

 **NAVIDAD JUNTOS PARTE UNO**

Sin pronunciar palabra llegaron al departamento de Candy, Albert bajo a Jimmy y lo acomodó en su habitación después fue por las cosas que compraron, Candy se sentía feliz pero temblaba de nervios, todo el recorrido fueron en silencio pero para nada incómodo.

\- Candy, me retiro... me divertí demasiado, espero que se pueda repetir. Se despidió Albert. Candy quería abrazarlo y besarlo.

\- Dios! ¿Qué le digo? Pensó Candy.

\- Albert... si fue una linda tarde, me preguntaba si querías pasar Navidad con nosotros, claro está si no tienes compromisos, puedes traer a quien quieras de tu familia. Invitó Candy. Albert se quedó sopesando la invitación. Candy supo de lo imprudente de su invitación. - ¡Por Dios candy! Apenas y se conocen y además el es un hombre importante seguramente la pasará con su familia. Fueron sus regaños mentales.

\- Lo siento Albert, que cosas digo tal vez ya tienes compromiso...

\- Acepto, te tomaré la palabra vendré con mis mujeres favoritas. Contestó Candy.

\- ¡Qué, sus mujeres!. Yo y mi bocota. Pensó Candy, pensando que quizás traería a su novia o novias. Albert se sonrió al verla con el seño fruncido.

\- Sí, vendré con mi tía abuela Elroy y mi hermana Rosemary. A Candy le vino el alma al cuerpo. Albert lo notó, esta belleza de mujer era tan transparente.

\- Quizás pueda tener la oportunidad de cortejarte. Pensó Albert ilusionado.

\- Me parece perfecto, los espero el martes a las cuatro de la tarde. Yo misma cocinare. Contestó Candy con entusiasmo.

\- Candy... Se que apenas nos conocemos, pero moriré si no hago esto. Albert se acercó a ella y beso sus labios, solo fue un roce, pero fue suficiente para que todo su ser reaccionara. Candy cerró sus ojos y aceptó ese cálido beso. Albert aunque moría de ganas de profundizar el beso, se iría despacio con ella. Le gustaba demasiado, ganaría su amor. Albert se retiró lento, Candy abrió sus ojos se miraron fijamente.

\- Nos vemos pronto bonita. Se despidió Albert, dejando a Candy en la Luna y sin poder emitir palabra alguna.

Albert se subió a su camioneta, se sentía emocionado y feliz. Sabía que todo estaba pasando muy rápido. Le interesaba demasiado, cuando vio a Jimmy salir del camerino de Annie y supo de su travesura, recordó a su pequeño sobrino Anthony. Anthony murió hace dos años sólo tenía siete años, cuando sucedió esa terrible desgracia. Desgracia que hundió en la tristeza a todos, era hijo de su hermana Rosemary, la alegría de la casa un año antes su hermana había quedado viuda y un año después perdieron al pequeño Anthony. Era tan parecido a Jimmy, igual de travieso, por eso le causó gracia y ternura el pequeño, Anthony también era fan de Spider Man. La máscara que le regaló a Jimmy era de su querido sobrino. Sin poder evitarlo recordó como fue que perdieron a su ángel.

 **Retrospectiva**

 _Era su cumpleaños de Anthony, su fiesta era temática, el zoológico, Albert le cumplió su deseo, llevó varios animalitos para que los niños jugarán, también llevó llevo un caballo los niños se subirían en él, todos emocionados hacían fila para montar el caballo, iría de primera el festejado, así que Anthony se subió al caballo el que cuidaba de los niños agarró la cuerda, Anthony iba divertido, dando el paseo, pero desgraciadamente, uno de los chiquillos presentes se le ocurrió, tronar cuetes, el caballo se descontrolo y comenzó a patalear Anthony no pudo sostenerse y soltó la cuerda, el caballo volvió a reparar y Anthony cayó en seco, golpeó su cabeza en el piso, murió inmediatamente. Desde ese dia la desgracia y tristeza se alojó en sus corazones. Albert aunque aun joven, se dedicó a los negocios era un gran empresario, tenian satura y poder, pero eso no compensaba la tristeza que sentían su tía y hermana._

 **Final de retrospectiva.**

\- Será una excelente idea pasar Navidad con Candy y Jimmy, estos dos años sin su sobrino, no han celebrado Navidad. Solo esperaba convencer a su tía y hermana. Pensó Albert.

Albert llegó a su residencia, no era tan tarde, eran alrededor de las diez y media de la noche, vio estacionado el auto de Annie.

Suspiró un poco fastidiado, no quería empañar su alegría con sus quejas y niñerias. Pensó Albert. En eso iba saliendo Annie de su propiedad.

\- William, al fin llegas... pero, ¿de donde vienes? ¿por qué vienes vestido así?. Preguntó Annie sorprendida.

\- Annie, no empieces. Contestó Albert.

\- Bueno no te enojes, siempre andas tan elegante y verte de jeans pues es raro. Pero dime, ¿donde te has metido estos dias?. No te despediste de mi cuando me acompañaste al set. Preguntó Annie.

\- Te dije que tenía que regresar pronto a la oficina, y pues... he estado ocupado. Contestó Albert.

\- Bueno, vengo por ti, hay una fiesta, de inauguración en el que será mejor antro de la ciudad, no aceptó acepto un no por respuesta, así que te metes a ponerte algo decente. Ordenó Annie. Albert aunque siempre era muy educado en esta ocasión le molestó que criticara su forma de vestir.

\- Paso... no estoy de humor. Contestó dejandola parada en la entrada. Annie Amor se sintió rechazada, pero no dejaría de insistir.

\- William... por favor, no quiero ir sola, animate, va a estar la crema y nata, así que debes ir.

\- No, no quiero ir... no insistas. Contestó tajante.

\- William, ¿qué pasa?. Siento horrible que me rechaces. Insistió.

\- No te rechazó, pero debes entender que cuando digo no, es no. Te veo después. Albert se perdió en la entrada dejando a Annie de una sola pieza. - Estas frío y diferente, algo a cambiado en ti... y lo voy a averiguar. Penso Annie.

 **Retrospectiva**

 _Cuando Annie llegó a la mansión, Rosemary la atendió, le extrañó demasiado que su William no estuviera. Rosemary, la quería mucho pero sabía lo caprichosa que era Annie, era hija de su mejor amiga de la infancia, Albert y Annie crecieron juntos y sabía que Albert solo la veía como una hermana y nada mas, pero Rosemary sabía que estaba enamorada de su hermano menor._

 _\- Hola, Rose... vengo a ver a William. Dijo Annie._

 _\- Hola querida, pero él no se encuentra, salió desde la tarde y no ha llegado._

 _\- ¿Salió? ¿A donde?._

 _\- Solo me dijo que tenía una cita. Contestó Rose._

 _\- ¡Una cita! ¿Con una mujer?. Preguntó alterada._

 _\- Annie, te recuerdo que Bert, tiene 27 años, y no me gusta entrometerme en su vida privada. Contestó Rosemary, le molestaba que Annie quisiera gobernar a su hermano._

 _\- Lo siento Rose, no quise ser entrometida. Nos vemos, le dices a William que vine a buscarlo._

 **Final de retrospectiva**

Annie no se dejaría ganar. - Tú serás para mi. Pensó Annie decidida y dispuesta a destruir a su rival.

 **Domingo 22 de diciembre...**

Albert se levanto temprano, su tía y si su hermana, estaban desayunando, tocaría el tema de pasar Navidad con Candy. Esperaba que su hermana estuviera de humor, todavía sufría la pérdida de Anthony.

\- Buenos días, mis mujeres bonitas. Saludó amoroso besando sus mejillas.

\- Buenos días cariño. Saludó la tía Elroy. Adoraba a su sobrino nieto.

\- La pasaste muy bien ayer em tu cita, ¿verdad? Se te ve diferente hermanito. Comentó Rose de buen humor. Albert sonrió y al verlas animadas vio que era el momento para hablarles de esa bella rubia de ojos verdes.

\- Sí, la pase muy bien, me divertí como hace tiempo no hacía. Contestó Albert emocionado.

Rose y Elroy esperaban más detalles.

\- Sí, es una hermosa mujer, me ha movido el tapete, me gusta mucho y es sumamente hermosa. Contestó Albert antes de que ellas formularan sus preguntas.

\- ¿Es tu novia?. Preguntó Elroy.

\- No, no es mi novia, apenas nos estamos conociendo. Pero me gusta demasiado, solo espero que le guste un poquito.

\- Y por que no deberías de gustarle, eres guapísimo hermano, sería una ciega si no te hace caso. Contestó Rosemary. - Quiero conocerla. Dijo Rose.

\- Me parece excelente, por que nos invitó a pasar Navidad con ellos. Rosemary se paralizó en el acto. Le angustiada celebrar sin su pequeño.

\- Rose, se lo difícil que es para ti, pero me gustaría que celebremos... la animó Albert.

\- Hija, todos extrañamos a Anthony, pero Albert tiene razón... Albert, dijiste pasar Navidad con ellos, su familia estará con ellos.

\- Candy y su hijo. Contestó.

\- ¿Su hijo?. William, no me digas que es... ¿casada?.

\- Tía, ¿usted creé que, me metería en un matrimonio?. Cuando digo que tiene un hijo, es por que ella adoptó a un pequeño, ella es soltera y sin compromiso.

\- ¿adoptó?. Preguntó Rose.

\- Su pequeño, se llama Jimmy y sólo tiene cinco añitos. Somos amigos.

\- Debe ser una magnífica persona. No cualquiera adopta. Sí, te acompañaremos, muero por conocerla a ella y a su pequeño. Contestó Rose entusiasmada. Ya estaba hecho, Albert se alegró demasiado.

\- Rose, debemos hacer las compras navideñas, no podemos llegar con las manos vacías, compraremos obsequios para ese pequeño. Sugirió Elroy emocionada. - Albert, te vestiras de papá Noel y entregaras los obsequios. Todos rieron felices. Albert no objeto al ver a su hermana sonreír.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Candy, Jimmy emocionado decoraban el árbol navideño.

\- Mamá, ¿de verdad invitaste a mi amigo, pasar Navidad con nosotros? Preguntó Jimmy gustoso.

\- Sí cariño, vendrá con su tía y su hermana. Así que debes comportarte educado, nada de travesuras.

\- Mamita, te lo prometo, estoy tan feliz, me gusta la idea de esta fiesta. Candy se conmovió, sería su segundo año de celebrar Navidad, la pasaban solos pero felices. Ahora le entusiasmaba tener invitados, estaba haciendo limpieza general, quería tener todo limpio y decorado, fueron hacer las compras para preparar la rica cena navideña. Cocinaria pavo al horno, espagettis, ensalada, postre de de manzana, hornearia pastel de chocolate, y prepararia su delicioso ponche de frutas. Eran sus platillos favoritos de Jimmy.

Era lunes por la mañana, Candy se había ido a reportar con Archie, aunque no había trabajo, se haría el brindis navideño entre sus compañeros, Candy llegó con Jimmy, ya estaban todos, Archie siempre hacia el desayuno navideño, ya estaba el Buffett a la orden, todos desayunando y compartiendo, Annie también estaba, era raro que asistiera pero, a Candy le dio igual, la escuchó hablar de donde pasaría Navidad.

\- ¿Qué milagro Annie? nunca vienes al desayuno navideño. Preguntó Eliza burlona.

\- Pues ya ves querida, los honre con mi presencia. Contestó arrogante.

\- ¿dónde celebrarás las fiestas?. Preguntó Lisa otra modelo.

\- Pues, Navidad la pasaré con William, su familia nos invitó, es tradición que nuestras familias compartamos. Mintió Annie, antes de la muerte de Anthony si lo pasaban juntos, pero desde hace dos años no lo hacían. Candy escuchó y se entristecio. Ahora como le diría a Jimmy que su amigo no vendría. Jimmy se encontraba jugando con los hijos de Stear, no escuchó lo que dijo Annie. Se llegó el brindis, Archie dio su monologo de buenos deseos. Y terminó la convivencia.

Albert había ido a buscar a Candy a su departamento, moría de ganas por verla, y tomó de pretexto, preguntar que le tocaba llevar para la cena. Al no encontrarlos se desilusionó, pero se le prendió el foco y fue a buscarla a su trabajo, quizás se encuentre ahí. Así lo hizo y se fue directo al set. Se bajo y se adentró, vio lo que sería una celebración, la vio platicando con Archie y su esposa, se acercó a ellos.

\- Hola Candy. Saludó Albert. Candy por poco se ahoga, dado que estaba tomando ponche.

\- Hola... Albert. Saludó Candy con voz entrecortada. Karen se sonrió, Candy ya la había enterado del paseo y del beso. Cuando Candy se lo platico, Karen, rió de buena gana, se emocionó por Candy y se burló internamente de la presumida de Annie. Albert saludo de beso a Candy y a Karen, a Archie le dio la mano.

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? Preguntó Albert. Archie y Karen los dejaron solos.

Karen le levantó el pulgar y entre labios le dijo? OMG.

\- Candy fui a buscarlos a tu departamento, como no te encontré, supuse que estarías acá, espero no te moleste mi atrevimiento. Dijo Albert admirando a la belleza de Candy. Candy se entristecio. - De seguro viene a cancelarme. Pensó Candy.

\- ¿Y para que me fuiste a buscar?. Preguntó Candy tomando al toro por los cuernos.

\- Solo fui para confirmar la asistencia de mi hermana y mi tía para Navidad. Y ponerme a tus órdenes para lo que necesites. Candy se emocionó y respiró tranquila.

\- No te preocupes por nada son mis invitados, lo tengo todo controlado. Contestó Candy aliviada. Por un momento pensé que venías a Cancelar. Comentó Candy para indagar.

\- ¿Cancelar? Como vas a creer eso. Dijo sorprendido. Candy ya no dijo nada, no diría lo qie escuchó decir a Annie. En eso Jimmy vio a su amigo platicando con su mamita y se puso feliz.

\- AMIGOOOOO. Gritó Jimmy emocionado y corrió hacia él. Albert lo atrapó entre sus brazos y lo cargo.

\- Hola campeón, ¿cómo has estado? Preguntó Albert gustoso. Jimmy estaba por contestar.

\- William... ¿pero qué haces con ese mocoso?. Interrumpió Annie enojadisima. Annie estaba

Platicando con sus compañeros cuando Elisa la enteró de la presencia de William, fue a buscarlo y lo vio platicando con Candy, eso la puso histérica pensaba reclamar pero vio como ese mugroso huérfano, le hablaba a William. Todos se quedaron a la expectativa.

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas les dejo actualización,. Agradezco su apoyo y como siempre me hacen el dia con sus comentarios. Las que leen LUJURIA les comento que está en pausa actualizaré la próxima semana, me disculpo de antemano, pero ya saben que jamás dejó inconclusas mis historias, agradezco su comprensión. Saludos a todas. Besos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Nagita e igarashi. Aporte navideño de Albert y Candy.**

 **NAVIDAD JUNTOS PARTE DOS**

Todos escucharon la forma despectiva en la que se dirigió Annie al pequeño Jimmy. Albert lo bajo y Candy lo abrazo.

-No tienes que ser tan despectiva y menos con un pequeño. Le dijo Albert enfadado, tomando a Annie del brazo, salieron del lugar.

\- William yo... no entiendo por que defiendes tanto a ese huérfano y a todo esto, ¿qué tienes que ver con esa?. Preguntó Annie celosa.

\- En primera te prohibo que le digas huérfano, te recuerdo que perdí a mis padres muy chico y al igual que Jimmy soy huérfano. Y referente a Candy es mi amiga, no veo el porque deba molestarte, te recuerdo que tu y yo solo somos amigos y nada mas. Annie se sintió morir, jamás le había hablado así.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Jamás me habías hablado así, ¿tienes algún interés por ella?. Preguntó Annie directa, aunque sabía la respuesta, tenía la esperanza que no fuera verdad.

\- Sí, me gusta demasiado y por la amistad que tenemos, te pido que jamás te expreses así de ellos. No se si ella sienta la mitad que siento por ella, tachame de loco, pero creo que me enamoré a primera vista. Annie se le retorcian las entrañas de coraje y celos.

\- William... no sigas me lastimas, siempre he estado enamorada de ti, pensé que algún día tu y yo terminariamos juntos. Yo te amo. Dijo Annie triste y furiosa, no concebía que una insignificante mujercita le ganara la partida.

\- No, no me amas... sólo estas encaprichada, yo no puedo ni podré verte de otra manera, te quiero pero, como una hermana, crecimos juntos, pero no podré verte de otra manera. Le dijo Albert depositando un beso en su mejilla y se marchó. Dejando a Annie de una sola pieza. Triste y desolada, su corazón se rompió.

\- En eso te equivocas William, yo... siempre te he amado. Pensó Annie triste y derrotada. Aunque quería mandar a desaparecer a Candy y a su moustrillo, quería tanto a William, de algo estaba segura jamás haría algo que lo afectara. Se fue de ahí. - Te amo, William pero ya es hora de seguir mi vida y solo tal vez pueda aceptar la propuesta de Mikael y ser su novia. Pensó Annie, Mikael era un chico muy apuesto, trabajaba en el área técnica de NBS, un genio en electrónica y robótica. Lo conoció cuando fue hacer un evento y lo televisaron, es un hombre muy guapo, Mikael la adora y le a propuesto varias veces una relación seria. Annie por fin se abrirá para otra persona. - No siempre podemos estar con la persona que amamos. Más te vale Candy, que seas la indicada para mi William. Pensó Annie dibujando una sonrisa, Annie no era mala persona, sólo presumida y arrogante pero jamás haría daño alguno.

Albert regresó a donde estaba Candy y Jimmy.

\- Hola de nuevo, que les parece si vamos a la pista de hielo a patinar un rato, eso nos faltó hacer la vez pasada, ¿Les parece la idea?. Invito Albert gustoso.

\- Siiiiiii yo quiero ir, ¿verdad que vamos mami? Apoyo Jimmy felíz. Albert quería borrar el mal rato que pasaron con su amiga la diva. Candy entendió el mensaje.

\- Claro que vamos. Confirmo Candy con una sonrisa.

Se acercaron Karen y Archie. - ¿Qué pasó? Todo bien. Preguntó Archie. Había presenciando todo.

\- Si jefe todo bien contestó Candy con una sonrisa.

\- Candy, ¿ya se van?. Preguntó Karen.

\- Sí, Albert nos invitó a patinar un rato. Contestó Candy sonrojada.

\- Qué estupenda idea. Se alegró Karen guiñando el ojo a Candy. Archie escaneo al susodicho, le pondría los puntos sobre la íes. Si pensaba que Candy estaba sola se equivocaba.

\- ¿William, Verdad?. Preguntó Archie. Albert le causó gracia.

\- Sí, William Albert, pero me puedes llamar sólo Albert. Contestó amable.

\- ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi gatita?. Preguntó supuestamente autoritario. Candy y Karen abrieron enormes ojos. Pero todo se tornaba divertido.

\- Solo las mejores, lo prometo. Contestó Albert dando la mano a Archie, este la aceptó con buen agrado.

\- No hagas caso a mi esposo, Albert, es un bromista. Vámonos cariño. Dijo Karen divertida. Sacando de la vergüenza a la pobre de Candy que más roja no podía estar.

\- Vámonos que el hielo se descongela. Dijo Jimmy entusiasmado.

Todos se despidieron y se verían después de Navidad para la realización del calendario.

\- Candy, quiero disculpame por el mal rato que les hizo pasar Annie, pero no volverá a suceder. Se disculpo Albert.

\- Albert no tienes ni que decirlo. De verdad no pasó nada. Contestó Candy tranquila.

\- Ella no es mala, solo caprichosa, pero estuvo muy mal o que dijo.

\- Olvidalo, todo está bien. Insistió Candy. Jimmy iba concentrado viendo el paisaje. Llegaron a la pista alquilaron sus pares de patines y comenzó la diversión. Los tres patinaban perfectamente bien. Se veían tan bien a cuadro, Candy sonreía agradablemente, verlos reír y jugar, la ponía feliz... sacó su cámara y fotografiö a ambos, riendo y compartiendo felices. Se veían tan hermosos, Albert y Jimmy sonrojados por el ejercicio. Albert vio que Candy les estaba tomando fotos, y le regaló la mejor de las sonrisas. Candy se estremeció se veía tan bello tomó varias fotos así contentos.

\- Mami ven. Gritó Jimmy emocionado. Candy guardó su cámara y se unió a ellos. Pasaron un tarde divertida. Albert la dejo nuevamente en el set ya que Candy había dejado en el estacionamiento su mini Cooper, se despidieron con la promesa de verse al otro día, sería noche buena.

 **NOCHEBUENA**

Candy tenía todo en orden, pronto llegarían sus invitados, se estaba arreglando, portaria un vestido verde sobrio, ajustado del talle, manga larga, dejando los hombros descubiertos, la falda el vestido era doble circular a la rodilla, se había recogido su cabello en un moño y zapatillas altas, le gustaba arreglarse debidamente en esta celebración, al igual que Jimmy portó un pequeño smoking. Desde adoptó a Jimmy prometió alegrarle su vida y sus momentos, eran ya dos años que celebrarian Navidad y le gustaba hacerlo si no con lujos pero no escatimaba, le daba gustó en todo. Y estas fechas eran importantes y le gustaba vestir elegantes. Candy tenía el pavo en el horno, las ensaladas y postres listos. Todo lo planeado lo terminó a tiempo.

\- Mamita, me ayudas con el moño. Entró Jimmy no se podía poner su lacito.

\- Mira nada mas estas hermoso. Le dijo Candy orgullosa.

\- Gracias mami, tu también estas hermosa. Halago Jimmy. Candy lo adoraba, todos decían que era un error hacerse cargo de Jimmy siendo tan joven, varias personas le decían que pronto tiraría la toalla. Pero jamás se ha sentido así, Jimmy trajo alegría a su vida y lo amaba.

\- Jimmy, pronto llegarían y debemos recibirlos como se merecen.

\- Sí mami, todo saldrá bien. Contestó Jimmy felíz.

Llegó la hora, todo estaba listo y dispuesto, Candy aunque andaba elegantemente ataviada portaba un mandil, estaba disponiendo la mesa, con cubiertos y cristalería, que usaba en estos momentos importantes. Estaba sumamente feliz como nerviosa, faltaban escasos minutos cuando tocaron a su puerta. Jimmy inmediato fue por unos arreglos de flor de pascua, que obsequiaria a las invitadas. Jimmy fue a abrir, Candy Seguía ocupada arreglando la mesa. Jimmy abrió la puerta.

\- Hola buenas tardes, bienvenidos. Saludo Jimmy como todo un caballerito. Rose y la tía abuela, Se quedaron admiradas y conmovidas por tan lindo recibimiento.

\- Adelante están en su casa, tengan yo se las decore solito. Dijo Jimmy entregando las flores de Pascua.

\- Tía, Rose.. este caballerito es Jimmy.

\- Hola cariño se acercó a besarlo la tia Elroy. Rose, se quedó paralizada en la entrada, recordó a Anthony y sus ojos se aguaron.

\- Hola Jimmy, un gusto conocerte. Dijo Rose a punto de soltar el llanto.

\- Rose, tranquila. La consolo Albert.

\- Buenas tardes, adelante. Interrumpió Candy venía todavía con su mandil puesto. Albert al verla se quedó hechizado, se le veía realmente hermosa.

\- Me presentó, soy Candice White, pero me pueden decir Candy y como ya saben este es mi hermoso hijo Jimmy. Se presentó sola dado que Albert se fue a otro lugar.

\- Mucho gusto hija. Abrazo Elroy. Soy la tía de este par. Se presentó.

\- Candy soy Rosemary, pero me puedes llamar Rose, y te agradezco la invitación. Abrazo a Candy. Candy vio lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Rose, ¿todo bien?. Preguntó Candy.

\- Sí querida, lo que pasa, que al ver a tu pequeño, recordé a mi hijo... que falleció hace dos años y no pude evitar desear estar con él. Te ruego que me disculpes. A Candy se le hizo el corazón un puño.

\- Rose, no tienes por que disculparte. Contestó Candy abarazandola y guiandola a la sala. Jimmy escuchó todo.

\- Tía Rose... te puedo decir tía Rose, así como mi mami me adoptó yo puedo adoptarte como mi tía favorita y a usted como mi abuela. Dijo Jimmy besando a cada una.

Emocionadas aceptaron gustosas, inmediato dibujaron una gran sonrisa y la tristeza desapareció. Albert y Candy se miraron, Albert agradeció.

\- Hola Albert, dame eso para ponerlo en la cocina. Dijo Candy al ver que Albert traía una botella de vino espumoso.

\- Te acompaño. Contestó Albert. Candy te ves hermosa. Elogió. Candy no podía dejar de sentirse sumamente nerviosa, pero le gustaba demasiado tenerlo cerca, haría un lado su timidez.

\- Gracias Albert, tú también te ves guapísimo.

Albert se sentía feliz y emocionado quería declararle su amor. Sí, parecía increíble pero sentía amor por ella. Su corazón latia apresurado y quería besarla hasta quedar sin fuerzas.

\- Candy, gracias por la invitación de verdad que me siento muy contento y mi tía y hermana están tan contentas, han sido tiempos difíciles, para todos. Candy se acercó a él y lo abrazo, vio que sus ojos se aguaron.

\- Albert, Jimmy y yo estamos felices de tenerlos con nosotros. Es un honor, al contrario debo darte las gracias a ti, Jimmy superó contigo el miedo a otras personas. Albert se sentía entre nubes de algodon, sentir la cercanía de esta mujer lo transportaba a otro mundo, al mismo cielo.

Candy se perdió por un momento en sus brazos, pero acortó la distancia, pensó que se había tomado libertades, Albert se lo impidió. Se miraron fijamente, Albert no pudo evitar besar esos labios que lo volvían loco. Albert le dio otro beso tierno, sus respiraciones se encontraron. Pero no profundizó el beso, quería hacerlo después de que Candy lo aceptara como su novio, como su todo. Albert sacó de su bolsa de su pantalón una cajita.

\- Candy, esto es para ti. Dijo Albert entregando la cajita. Candy la tomó y la abrió, se dio cuenta que contenía el dije, que le había encantado.

\- Gracias Albert, me encanta. Candy se lo quiso poner pero sus manos se tornaron torpes por el nerviosismo. Albert le ayudó tomó el dije y se puso atrás de ella, Albert observo el cuello blanquecino, quería besarlo explorarlo, respiró su aroma un aroma delicioso.

Por fin logró ponerlo. - Candy, se que es demasiado pronto, pero me gustas, me gustas mucho... solo quiero saber si, existe una esperanza de que... pueda ganar tu ¿amor?. Preguntó Albert directo. Candy sintió que su alma volvía a su cuerpo, ella sentía lo mismo por él, no sabía si era amor pero de algo estaba segura, quería a este hombre en su vida.

\- Albert, me gustas, sí... me gustas demasiado. Contestó Candy. Albert no espero más la tomó entr e sus brazos y la beso, ahora si profundizando el beso. Candy se entregó con ese beso. Fue la gloria para ambos.

Jimmy observo la escena gustoso, con su amigo no sintió celos ni coraje, todo lo contrario. Jimmy sintió por primera vez lo que es estar en familia, había ganado a una tía, a una abuelita y a un ¿papá?.

\- Siempre se puede ser feliz, pronto Navidad y mi deseo navideño se puede cumplir. Pensó Jimmy feliz.

 **Fin.**

 **Chicas no se alebresten jajajajaja ya saben, la dinámica de mis historias. Sí, la respuesta es sí habrá EPÍLOGO. Cumplí con el reto navideño. Saludos a todas agradezco su apoyo para este proyecto. Besos a todas.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, exclusivamente a sus creadores. Nagita e Igarashi. Aporte navideño. Historia alterna, época actual.**

 **EPÍLOGO**

Había pasado ya dos años desde que los rubios iniciaron una relación, se están preparando para celebrar los Santos Reyes magos, Jimmy al estudiar las culturas de varios países, le encantó la de México, partirán la rosca con atolito de vainilla y romperá su piñata, ya tenía su carta en su zapatito y la de su hermanita Andrea, Andy así le decían de cariño, si Candy y Albert se casaron a los siete meses de noviazgo y habían tenido a la pequeña Andy, la luz de la casa, apenas tenía un añito, era un clon de Candy, rubia, pecosita y ojitos verdes, Albert, su hermana y la tía Elroy, estaban vueltas locas con la pequeña, Jimmy se proclamó su protector.

Después de esa Navidad, todo fue felicidad para todos, Jimmy por fin disfrutaba de su familia, Albert y Candy vivieron un noviazgo aunque corto, estuvo lleno de amor, amor del mas limpio y puro.

Albert la adoraba, pero ese mismo hecho, hacía que se pusiera sumamente celoso, aunque no eran celos sicopatas, lo hacian sacar su lado primitivo y marcaba territorio, Candy al ser sumamente hermosa era punto de admiración, Candy no era consciente de su sensualidad nata, pero Albert, observaba como se la codiciaban. A mas de alguno le paró los tiros. Candy se sentía adorada por Albert, lo entendía puesto que también se ponía histérica cuando Albert era asediado por las damas. Pero su amor y confianza era más fuerte, que solo quedaba en eso, simples celos normales. Pero Albert, deseaba formar una familia con ellos y no esperaría mas, hoy sería el gran día, le pediría matrimonio.

La invitó a bailar, Jimmy se había quedado al cuidado de su hermana y tía, Albert le propondría matrimonio, así que preparó todo, llegaron a un exclusivo restaurante, Albert pidió la mejor mesa, el mejor vino y una suculenta cena, Candy estaba emocionada, jamás habían hecho eso por ella, aunque podría parecer un cliché, le gustaba demasiado el detalle de su amado rubio.

Albert y Candy disfrutaron del banquete un buen vino tinto, Candy veía nervioso a Albert.

\- Cariño, ¿Qué sucede? Te veo nervioso. Preguntó Candy. Albert de la emoción y preocupación de que Candy lo aceptará, se sentía torpe y no le salían las palabras. Albert intentaba sacar la cajita donde estaba el hermoso anillo de compromiso, pero se había atorado en la bolsa de su pantalón, estaba forcejeando, por fin logró sacarlo pero empleó más fuerza de lo debido, lo cual sin querer golpeó las copas y botella de vino, se se encontraban en la mesa, pero por si no fuera todo, la cajita se abrió y salió disparado el anillo como proyectil cayendo justamente en el plato de sopa de otro comensal, logrando salpicar el ojo de este con la sopa hirviendo, la señora gritó con tal magnitud que se hizo un gran alboroto, Albert al levantarse para poder recuperar el anillo, chocó con un mesero que llevaba una gran charola con varios platillos, que fueron a parar en las espaldas y rostros que se encontraban cercanos, Albert por fin llegó a la mesa donde había caído el anillo. La señora gritaba histérica, con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¡Mi ojo! ¡me queme mi ojo!. Albert metió la mano en el plato con sopa, sin importar quemarse, recuperó el anillo. En eso es consciente de lo que había provocado. Candy lo miraba con la boca abierta, pero no mostró signo de vergüenza, quería morir de risa.

La señora seguía a los gritos, Albert tomó una servilleta y le froto el rostro a la señora para calmarla. Era una señora ya mayor.

\- Mil disculpas, no era mi intención ocasionar problemas. Se disculpó Albert avergonzado. La señora se tranquilizó, abrió sus ojos, al ver a tan bello joven, el malestar y enojo se disipó en el acto.

La señora quedó embobada, por tener en frente a tan guapísimo muchacho.

\- No te preocupes corazón, no estaba tan caliente. Contestó la señora con una gran sonrisa. Albert se levantó y al ver que todos lo veían con cara de que pensaban que estaba loco, aprovechó el momento para hacer la petición a su amada Candy.

\- Señores, me disculpo por todo esto que ocasione, obviamente pagaré los daños, pero deben disculpar a este hombre que está sumamente enamorado y nervioso, dado que de querer hacer una linda petición de matrimonio, pues acabó en esto. Decía Albert viendo fijamente a Candy, Candy lo veía con adoración y feliz.

\- Así qué... ante ustedes como testigos, amor mío, te pregunto:

¿Quieres compartir conmigo el resto de nuestra vida? Te amo, como jamás he amado a nadie, me harías el honor de, ¿casarte conmigo?. Dijo Albert en medio de todos, la gente del lugar esperaban con ansias la respuesta de Candy. Candy con un nudo en la garganta, de felicidad pura.

\- Sí, aceptó... te amo mi amor, no sabes como te amo. Contestó Candy caminando hacia él. Se abrazaron y se fundieron en un maravilloso beso, sellando así su compromiso. La gente del lugar aplaudieron y vitorearon a este par de rubios. Se acercó la señora de alrededor de 60 años, que fue salpicada, por la sopa.

\- Qué hermosa petición, hacen una linda pareja, Dios los bendiga. Los felicito. Les dijo felicitando a la pareja.

Después del safarancho, salieron del lugar, ambos rubios salieron del lugar, felices por iniciar un futuro juntos.

Candy lo invitó a su departamento, deseaba estar con él, íntimamente, sería su primera vez, sus relaciones pasadas jamás le nació la idea de entregarse, no sentía amor profundo con ellos, por eso no se entregó a nadie, pero con Albert quería todo y moría por ser su mujer.

Llegaron al departamento, Candy fue por una botella de vino, con todo lo sucedido no pudieron brindar por su compromiso. Candy nerviosa llegó con dos copas, una se la entregó a él, bebieron se miraban fijamente, Candy se acercó y lo besó, dejaron las copas en la mesita, el besó se hizo más demandante, las caricias no se hicieron esperar, Albert la acariciaba con devoción, estaba implícito que sería el día.

\- Candy, ¿estás segura? Preguntó Albert galante.

\- Sí, amor... estoy segura, quiero ser tuya. Contestó Candy extasiada de felicidad.

\- Eres, el único hombre para mi, eres el indicado. Siempre esperé por alguien como tú. Contestó Candy, en ese momento Albert se percató, que su amada, jamás había sido de nadie.

\- Candy, ¿es tu primera vez?. Preguntó Albert.

\- Sí, jamás he estado con nadie. Confirmó. Albert se llenó de emoción y felicidad, la adoro todavía mas.

\- Entonces amor mio, esperaré hasta que seas mi esposa, te amo y te deseo más que nada, pero mereces ser amada como dios manda. Le dijo Albert cargandola en brazos girando con ella, feliz.

Candy se sintió dichosa, sabía que su amor sería para toda la vida.

Los preparativos se hicieron rápido, con la ayuda de su hermana y tía, que se pusieron felices al saber que se casarian. Jimmy estaba doblemente contento, y agradecía al cielo, por cumplir su deseo navideño, ya no estarían sólos, tendría a un papá, tendría una hermosa familia.

Así que el 21 de agosto, unían sus vidas, se prometieron amor ante Dios y ante los hombres, como testigos, su familia y amigos. La misa y la recepción fue de un gusto exquisito, celebraron hasta el alba. Partieron a su Luna de miel, viajaron a las hermosas y paradisíacas playas de Cancún en México. Se amaron con locura y pasión, disfrutaron de todo lo que ofrecía el paisaje, pasaron excelentes días. Todo fue miel sobrehojuelas.

Al regresar de su Luna de miel, organizaron todo para que Candy y Jimmy se mudaran a la mansión, vivirían todos como lo que son, una familia.

De eso ya habían pasado dos años, donde todo era paz y armonía, su dicha se vio completa con la llegada de Sandy, pronto llegarían los invitados, partirán la rosca de Reyes, tendran una agradable convivencia.

Comenzaron a llegar los invitados, Archie con Karen, Paty y Stear e hijos, Annie y su esposo. Limaron asperezas, Annie se caso y tiene un pequeño hermoso de la edad de Sandy, después de todo lo pasado Candy y Annie se dieron la oportunidad de formar una linda amistad. Todo estaba listo, Albert, Stear y Archie, se disfrazarian de los Reyes magos, harían su entrada triunfal y repartirán los juguetes a los pequeños, todos los niños emocionados, felices por la llegada de los Reyes magos, Jimmy dio una pequeña explicación de esta tradición, todos quedaron encantados y les gustó demasiado esa tradición. Rompieron la piñata, degustaron la rosca.

Fue un dia lleno de alegría, sus pequeños se divirtieron como nunca. Se despidieron todos, después de pasar una velada estupenda. Jimmy y Sandy ya descansando después de un día lleno de sorpresas.

\- Por fin solos. Comentó Albert acercándose a Candy.

\- Albert, te amo... gracias por llegar a mi vida, soy inmensamente feliz.

Albert la tomo en brazos se perdieron en un beso de amor puro. Su felicidad era completa, su felicidad se debió al deseo de un hermoso ser, que pidió con todo su corazón tener una familia. Jimmy despertó llevaría sus juguetes a su habitación. Vio a sus padres bailar en en centro de su sala de estar. Adoraba ver sus padres felices.

\- Gracias Dios, gracias por permitirme tener a mi familia. Pensó Jimmy Feliz.

 **Chicas les dejo EPÍLOGO de este proyecto navideño, espero de corazón que estén pasando un lindo día con sus seres queridos y las que tienen la dicha de ser madres y festejan este día, estarán de acuerdo que la ilusión de los niños al recibir la llegada de los Reyes magos y ver su rostro de felicidad a ver que les dejaron sus juguetes, no tiene precio. Feliz día. Besos a todas.**


End file.
